Quentin
Quentin is a contestant from Survivor: Palau, Survivor: Marquesas and Survivor: Japan. Survivor: Palau Quentin was originally placed on the brown Koror tribe during Survivor: Palau. The tribe was lucky enough to win the first three immunity challenges and did not have to go to tribal council. During this time, he formed a large alliance with Grayson, Luisa, Lora, Katie and Heron. Luisa planned on voting out her alliance at the Double Tribal Council. However, the alliance soon found about this plan and she was blindsided. After one immunity win, the tribe went on a losing streak. At the first tribal council, Quentin lost an ally in Grayson. At the second loss, the alliance no longer trusted one another and Quentin was the third casualty. Voting History Survivor: Marquesas Hoping to redeem himself, Quentin returned to Survivor: Marquesas originally on the blue Rotu tribe. The tribe were lucky enough to win the first two immunity challenges. When they lost the third challenge, Quentin, Kurtis and Oliver voted for Jade. However, the majority alliance voted out his ally, Oliver. Now in the minority, Quentin and Emma were brought in by the majority to blindsided their original member Amalia before winning another immunity challenge. At the tribe switch, Scott stayed on Rotu with original members Aaron, Quentin and Emma. The tribe only lost the last two tribe challenges. The original Rotu members stuck together and voted out Belle and Harriet in the process. By this point, Quentin and his original alliance made the merge. At the first tribal council, their alliance voted together and eliminated original Rotu member and outsider, Kurtis. Aaron, Emma and Quentin stuck together at the next vote and voted for Harry. However, the majority alliance stuck together and Quentin was sent to the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Quentin voted for Eileen to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Japan Quentin was placed on the black Jishin tribe, labelled the 'Brains' during Survivor: Japan. At the beginning of the game, Quentin formed a tight alliance with Harriet and Jaymi. The tribe was extremely weak, losing three of four immunity challenges. At each of the tribal councils, Logan, Lucy and Bailey were voted out unanimously. At the tribe switch, Quentin was the only of his original members to go to the green Chikara tribe. The tribe only lost one immunity challenge, with Cami being unanimously voted out. They were lucky enough to win the majority of the immunity challenges. At this point, Quentin made the merge and was reunited with his original member Harriet. At the first loss, Quentin lost an ally in Harriet when the majority voted her out. With no allies left and no immunity wins, Quentin was voted out and became the second member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Quentin voted for Alexys to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Quentin is one of 10 castaways to improve on their original placement during Survivor: Marquesas. The others being Harry, Eileen, Emma, Scott, Aaron, Shawna, Belle, Kurtis and Clara. *Every time that he received a vote in Japan, the person he voted for voted for him as well. *He is the highest ranking member of the Jishin tribe. Category:Survivor: Palau Castaways Category:Survivor: Marquesas Castaways Category:Survivor: Japan Castaways